De Nueva York a Georgia
by IloveBechloeJoriFaberry
Summary: Beca se quiere olvidar de su pasado, mudandose con su padre a Georgia, pero allí, su pasado la encontrará a ella. fic Beca/Chloe.
1. Chapter 1

N.A: Barden en esta novela es una escuela, no una universidad.

P.D:Disculpen por mis faltas ortográficas, mis manos se estúpidean.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: Pitch perfect no me pertenece y me odio por eso, GRACIAS DIOS, (Nótese el sarcasmo).

* * *

Capítulo 1: Recuerdos.

_Luego de no verse por más de 3 años, Cuando Beca Tenía 13 y Chloe 15, eran amigas, hasta que Chloe se fué a Georgia por algo que le importó muy poco a Beca, se había enamorado de Chloe, de sus ojos azules, Su cabello pelirrojo, su hermosa voz y su inigualable sonrisa, se había enamorado de alguien que no vería jamás, Beca Mitchell se había enamorado de Chloe Beale._

_Pero había vuelto a la realidad, jamás volvería a verla, por que así era Beca, se olvidaba para luego no recordar jamás. Primero, Lilly, luego Stacie y la última y más desgarradora Chloe, además Aubrey sa había ido con era su "un poco menos que amiga", ya que en muchos instantes se odiaban._

_Luego de que Chloe se había mudado ella se había quedado en New York, le había suplicado a su papá por más de 8 meses que se fueran a Georgia, pero él solo respondió "Cuando tengas 16, cariño, te lo prometo"._

_Cuando papá promete cosas, no te defrauda, y esta no es una excepción, se mudarían a Georgia en 2 días, no tendría gente con la que llorar para su despedida por que no tenía amigos, después de ella y el divorcio con sus padres, se alejó lo más posible de la vida social, lo único que la hacía feliz era hacer música, producirla, hacerla una bomba, pero la única persona que la apoyo fué ella y su madre.Cómico ¿No?, las únicas personas que la apoyaban se habían ido, de su vida, para siempre, y dejaría ese oscuro pasado para irse a Georgia._

*POV Beca*

Estaba en el aeropuerto, con mis audífonos y mi laptop, mis instrumentos para vivir en mi propio mundo, ya saben, lo que hace la gente para desconectarse un minuto y luego, volver a la realidad.

-Ya es hora cariño- decía mi padre recogiendo su maleta.

Guardé mi laptop y recogí mi maleta, estaba allí, frente a la puerta que me haría cambiar de vida, no es que me preocupara mucho, seguiría siendo Beca Mitchell, se inexpresiva y oscura, Beca Mitchell, con muchos aros en su oreja izquierda y poca voz para enfrentar las cosas, siempre e sido así, desde los 10, aunque a los 10 no tenía aros en la oreja.

Entré al avión, en una horas estaría en Gergia para iniciar un nuevo futuro, para olvidar las penas, para...

-Disculpa-dijo un chico, parecía de mi misma edad, pero era mucho más expresivo, bueno, hasta una foto es más expresiva que yo, al menos las personas sonríen, la mayoría del tiempo.

-¿Sí?-respondí desinteresada.

-Me tengo que sentar en la esquina-dijo sonriendo-así, wue debo pasar.

-Claro-le respondí.

-Soy Jesse, ¿y tú?-

-Beca-

-¿Te gusta la música?- esa pregunta era un poco estúpida para mí, era como preguntar si yo tenía vida, aunque creo que eso me costaría responder, no tenía vida, pero mi corazón seguía latiendo, así que, solo mis sentimientos están muertos.

-Sí, me encanta- le dije.

-¿Cantas?-

-No lo sé- respondí suave, en realidad nunca probé mi voz, nunca canté, bueno, solo para mí misma pero sin ninguna otra opinión más que la mía.

-¿Podrías cantarme?-

-¿Qué?, no nos conocemos, todavía no te tengo confianza Jesse-

-Bueno, pero podríamos hacer el intento de conocernos ¿No?-

-Claro, ¿Qué quieres saber de mí?-

-Las cosas básicas-

Beca Mitchell, soy de New York y me encanta producir música, además tengo 16 años, nací el 9 de Agosto (N.A. Cumpleaños de Anna Kendrick, la actriz que interpreta a Beca), creo que eso es todo-

-Interesante, Yo soy Jesse Swanson, tengo 16 años también tengo 16 y nací el 23 de septiembre (N.A. Cumpleaños de Skylar Astin, el actor que interpreta a Jesse) , mi sueño es musicalizar las películas, hacer salir a flote los sentimientos de las personas, aunque, quizás sea dificil-

-Todo es posible-

-Sí, ¿Te gustaría ver una película?- preguntó sacando su laptop azul-

-No me gustan las películas, lo sien...-

-¿Qué?, ¿No te gustan las películas?, es como si no te gustaran los cachorros-

-No es que me disgusten, es que me aburro y no llego al final- dije en mi defensa.

-Los finales son la mejor parte- sonaba como dolido, que gracioso.

-Son predectibles, el chico conquista a la chica y el niño ve gente muerta, y Darth Vader es el padre de Luke-

-Entonces ¿Adivinaste la revelación más grande de la historia cinematográfica?- preguntó incrédulo.

-"Vader" significa padre en alemán, su nombre literalmente es "Darth padre"-

-Necesitas Cineducación, yo te ayudaré con eso, veremos the breakfast Club-

-Está bien-

La película fué hermosa, lloré, extraño en mí, soy la "chica capa de hielo", llora con una película, asombroso.

-Los finales son la mejor parte- dijo.

-Creo que sí- sonreí, en ese momento aterrizamos, estaba en Georgia, vivir mi nueva vida, cambios, amigos ¿Quizás?, ya tengo a uno nuevo.

-¿Estarás en Georgia?- le pregunté.

-Si y no, me quedaré por un tiempo, pero luego me iré, el viaje es como un presatmo limitado- se limitó a decir.

-¿Por cuánto tiempo?-

- 5 días-

-Wow, que poco tiempo-

-Sí, yo también dije lo mismo, me tengo que ir, papá me espera-

-Adiós- le dije dándole un abrazo.

-Espera- me dijo- quiero que tengas esto, son 3 cosas, para que te diviertas- dijo sonríendo y se marchó.

Tomamos un taxi con papá y nos bajamos en nuestro nuevo hogar, en Georgia-


	2. La chica nueva

Holi, soy yo, ¿qué tal?, este es mi primer fic, por lo tanto soy un asco, pero trataré a de hacer lo mejor :D..

Disclaimer: Pitch perfect no me pertenece, si me perteneciece, sería un palícula con muchas secuelas.

La narración está en letra cursiva ¿Ok? :D

Capítulo 2 La chica nueva.

*POV Beca*

Entré a mi habitación, desempaqué y fuí a dar un paseo, habían muchas chicas cantando a Capella, estaba de espalda, cantaban canciones del siglo pasado, aburrido.

Se hacía de noche y yo regresé a mi casa, mañana es Lunes y debo ir a la escuela, ABURRIDO, pero escuchar algo me hará librarme de problemas y preocupaciones

_O llenarte de ellos._

*Día siguiente*

Desperté y me duché, para relajar mis músculos y olvidar mis problemas por un tiempo.

Salí de la relajante ducha y me vestí, casual, Una camisa roja, una chaqueta sin mangas gris y unos pantalones ajustados, además de botas negras, guardé en un estuche mi computadora y fuí a tomar un deayuno.

-Buenos días- decía mi padre tomando una taza de café.

-Buenos días- respondí.

-¿Lista para tú primer día?-

-Sí, - dije sonriendo-iré a tomar el autobús.

-Sí, cuídate-

-Adiós-

Salí de nuestra casa, la parada de autobuses no quedaba lejos, había una chica en él.

-¡Hola!- dijo, ella con un entusiasmo gigante.

-Hola- dije sentándome en el paradero.

-Soy Fat Amy-

-¿Te llamas a tí misma "Fat Amy"-

-Así las anorexicas me lo dicen a la cara-

Iba a comentar algo, pero había llegado el autobús, subimos en el para llegar a Barden Schooll.

Al bajar todas las miradas se posaron el mí, es muy incómodo, así que avanzé hasta la recepción rápidamente.

-Buenos días señorita Mitchell- dijo una secretaría con el ceño fruncido.

-Hola-

-Sus papeles, ahora, puede retirarse-

-Hasta luego- le dije, salí de allí y caminé a mi casillero, había un grupo de chicas encabezado por una chica rubia y de ojos azules con mirada penetrante.

-¿Chica nueva?-preguntó mirando a sus acompañantes-

-¿Hola?-

-Am, como no conoces las reglas las dejaré claras, nosotras mandamos, las Barden Bellas mandan, y si interrpones en nuestros caminos, bueno, no hay por que decir malas palabras en frente de la nueva ¿No?-

-Ajá, si me disculpas "Bella", tengo que ir a clases, adiós- me alejé rápidamente de allí.

Las clases son muy aburridas, por suerte el timbre sonó, entonces ví a la chica anterior con las porristas acercándose.

-Otra vez- dije para mí misma.

-Hola, nueva- dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres?-

-Nadie se aleja de nosotras con las palabras en nuestra boca, sin pagar un lección- dije con los puños cerrados.

-¿Entonces?-

-Estás perdida, a menos qué-

-A menos ¿Qué?-

-Qué te unas a The Barden Bellas-

-¿Qué?-

-Somos un grupo de canto acapella, somos las mejores-

-Yo no canto, entonces, adiós- dije avanzando lo más rápido posible.

*POV Aubrey*

Conocía a esa chica en alguna parte, lo sé, le comentaré a Chloe haber si ella se recuerda de algo.

Salí corriendo y me fije que Chloe estaba hablando con Walden, su novio, el tipo es un estúpido, pero la hace feliz así por mí está bien.

Alado mí estaba la nueva, con su computadora en su regazo y recostada con los ojos cerrados y cantando la canción muy bajo.

Me acerqué rápidamente a ella, pareció haberme visto por lo que se sentó.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó simplemente.

-¡Si cantas!-

-¿Qué?, no, yo no canto-

-Sí, estabas cantando y cantas muy bien, así que puedes ser de las Bellas, le diré a Chloe-

-¿Qué?-


	3. Chloe

**Wachaaaa!, yo denuevo con esta historia Pitch pequeña aclaración, esta cuenta es más Bechloe que nada.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect no me pertence, y odio al mundo por eso.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Chloe.**

*POV Beca*

-Chloe Beale- se limitó a decir la rubia- Es la más mala del instituto, pero solo si la molestas.

_Estaba muriendo, ¿Chloe?,¿Mala?, esto no era posible, ella era Chloe la persona más tierna y feliz del mundo, la que hacía feliz a Beca cuando cantaba y la protegía de...¿Aubrey?._

-Espera,¿Chloe Beale?-

-Sí, tonta Chloe Beale-

-¿E...n tonces tú eres Aubrey Posen?- respondió con tartamudeo y temor.

-Ajá ¿Y tú eres?-

-Beca Mitchell-

-¿Beca?, ¿Rebeca Mitchell?- dijo con los ojos abiertos, y con el rostro pálido.

-S..sí-

-¡Beca!-dijo riéndo- ¡Debemos decirle a Chloe!, se pondrá tan feliz- decí agarrando mi muñeca con cuidado y haciendonos correr.

_Chloe estaba besándo con picardía a un chico,habían cosas malas, MUY malas y esto, ¿Cómo te sientes cuando ves a quien te gusta besándo con suma picardía a un chico?, como si un camión pasase por encima tuyo, y luego, elefantes, un oso de desmembrara y cancelaran tu programa de televisión favorito ,esto aumentado en 10._

-Mj.- decía Aubrey, yo, solo estaba muriendo por dentro y sin ninguna reacción por fuera.

-¿Aubrey?, ¿Qué quieres? y ¿Qué haces con...Esto?- Me miró con desprecio, mis ojos se pusieron cristalizados, esa mirada de desprecio terminó con mi vida.

-¡Chloe!- dijo Aubrey-compórtate-

-No te preocupes, no creo que se recuerde- dije en su oído y dicho eso me fuí.

*POV Aubrey*

_Chloe no podía ser más idiota, creo que esa mirada de desprecio lastimó mucho a cuando me dijo que le gustaba Chloe._

_*_Flashback*

*POV Aubrey*

-Mitchell- decía, estaba sentada en el escritorio de Beca.

-¿Qué?- decía ella recostada en su cama.

-Estoy aburrida, juguemos a algo-

-Ajá, ¿Qué quieres jugar?-

-Verdad o reto-

-Está bien-

-¿Verdad ó reto?-

-Verdad- se limitó a decir.

-¿Quién te gusta?- su rostró palideció.

-Em...¿Reto?- dijo.

-Te reto a que respondas esa verdad-

-Demonios-

-¿Lo conozco?-

-Sí, pero... es... "La"-

-¡¿Qué!?-

-Shh, la vecina nos está mirando, por suerte papá no está aquí-

-¿Y quién es?- no respondió.

-Vamos Beca, si no me enojaré contigo, además le diré a Chloe-

-¡No!- en ese instante reaccioné.

-¿Es Chloe verdad?-

-Sí- dijo con voz tímida y cabeza abajo.

*Fin FlashBack*

_Debe ser muy bajo que alguien te mire con desprecio y es mucho peor si ese alguien es quien te gusta._

-Vamos- le dije a Chloe agarrándo fuertemente su muñeca y alejándola a un árbol.

-¿Qué te pasa Aubrey?, me lastimas-

-¿Acaso eres estúpida?-

-¿Perdón?-

-A la chica que miraste con desprecio era Beca Mitchell, torpe-

-¿Qué?

-Ajá, tú "Mejor amiga extremadamente especial" y la miraste con desprecio,además le dijiste "Esto", ES UN SER HUMANO CHICA GENIO.¿Notaste que estaba apunto de Llorar?-

-Pe...pero-

-¡Pero nada Chloe!, ahora tengo que ir a clases, adiós-


	4. Disculpas

Capítulo 4: Disculpas.

Disclaimer: Pitch perfect no me pertence, solo por que yo no quería ¡Solo por eso!, nah, mentira.

*POV Beca*

_**Avancé lo más rápido, las lágrimas caían en mis ojos lo único que podía hacer era, nada, ella no me recuerda, ella tiene novio, ella no sabe cuanto sufrí, ella no sabe cuanto la extrañé, ella no sabe cuanto la amo, ella no lo sabe.**_

**-**¡Espera!-gritaba una voz muy conocida para mí.

-¿Qué?- respondí seca, no se merecía dulzura para mí si ella no lo hacía hacia mí.

-Lo siento- dijo cabizbaja.

-¿Aubrey te lo pidió?, no sabía que eras mala, no sabía que no me reconocerías- dije con la voz entrecortada.

_**Comenzaba a llover...**_

-No te reconocí Beca-

-Lo sé, por eso me sentí mal, además de esa mirada y la palabra "esto"; me hizo mu mal que no recordaras a tú mejor amiga de hace 3 años-Tengo que ir a abrigarte, está lloviendo, no quieres un resfriado ¿ó sí?-

-...-No hubo respuesta.

-Adiós- le hice un ademán y me fuí a clases.

*POV Chloe*

_**Sus ojos estaban rojos, sus azules ojos que había olvidado estaban rojos y llorosos, todo por culpa de Chloe ¡Estúpida!, tal vez debería pescar ese resfriado tal vez debería llegar tarde a clases y estar en detención, tal vez debería ser golpeada por un mono ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado de la última vez que ví a Beca feliz?, 3 años, 3 años para luego vez debería irme a casa, tal vez, solo tal vez.**_

-¿Vas a entrar?- preguntó una Aubrey preocupada.

-No debería-

-Vamos, se que te sientes que hubiese pasado un camión por encima tuyo, pero podemos ir a su casa en la su dirección- dijo sonriente.

-Pero tengo la ropa empapada-

-Y tienes una de recambio en tú bolso ¿Recuerdas?-

-Eres una genio Aubrey- dije sonriendo.

-Lo sé-

-Egocéntrica-

-¡Hey!, te estoy ayudando-

**Xxx**

_**Salida de clases igual, visitar a Beca, aunque provablemente no me quiera ver, pero quizás el padre de Beca me eche de su casa, aunque, siempre fué muy cariñoso conmigo, no creo que no lo sea ahora.**_

_**-**_Vamos, al auto- Dijo Aubrey seriamente.

-Está bien-.

_**15 minutos, luego 20, para luego encontrarse en el camino con Beca, caminando.**_

_**-**_Para-le dije autoritaria.

-¿Qué?-

-¡Para!-

-Está bien-

_**Noté que Beca nos mirába, tenía esa mirada de tristeza cuando supo que sus padres se divorciaron y yo la abrazé, y lloró, y lloró, lloró por horas, se sentía vulnerable, pero sabía que la protegería, por que eramos mejores amigas, ¿Irónico?, sí.**_

-¿Quieres que te llevemos?- le pregunté dulcemente.

-No es necesario- dijo mirándo el suelo.

-Vamos, podríamos hablar de todo- dijo Aubrey.

-Está bien- dijo.

_**Se sentó en la parte trasera del auto, miraba el cielo mientras cantába susurrándo.**_

_**-**_Siempre supe que cantabas bien- dije mirando hacia atrás.

-¿Eh?, no, yo no canto-dijo.

-Si cantas, recuerdo cuando cantáste Firework-

-¿Todavía recuerdas eso?-

-Como si ubiese sido ayer-

-Pequeña ¿Cantarías un poco?- decía Aubrey.

-Puede ser-

-¡Vamos!- dije-sé que puedes-

_**Y cantó, cantó con su hermosa voz, cantó, como la última vez, nunca había olvidado su voz, sentía un aprecio por ella, me hacía feliz, como cuando supe que Stacie se había ido, ella sabía que me hacía subir el ánimo.**_

-Por eso debes ser una Barden Bella- decía Aubrey.

-No me gusta cantar-

-¿Por qué no?, cuando cantas me recuerda cuando mejorabas mi ánimo-dije sonriendo

_**Se sonrojó, noté eso, se veía muy tierna, feliz, especial.**_

-Ya llegamos- dijo Aubrey.

-Adiós- nos dijo.

-Hasta luego-


	5. La cena

**Holi, como están?, muy bonitos y coquetos, bueno, a mi FanFiction me borra palabras :C**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Pitch Perfect no me pertenece, ni siquiera una partícula de la peli :C**

* * *

**Capítulo 5:La cena**

***POV Chloe***

**B**_**eca salió del coche, su padre la estaba esperándo, creo que me vió, también a Aubrey por lo que corrió lo más rápido al coche.**_

-¿Chloe?,¿Aubrey?-

-Hola -Dije.

-¡Tanto tiempo!-Dijo emocionado.

_**Me fijé que Beca había subido, la ventana estaba abierta y ella estaba en el escritorio haciendo ¿Música?, había cerrado los ojos y comenzó a decir palabras que no logré entender.**_

_**-**_Chloe, ¡Chloe!-dijo Aubrey.

-¿Ah?, ¿Qué pasó?-

-El señor Mitchell nos está invitando a cenar más tarde-

-Será un placer-dije sonriendo.

-Nos vemos-dijo sonriendo.

_**El coche avanzó.**_

-¿Con que viendo a Mitchell?-

-¿Ah?-

-Soy rubia pero no tonta, mirábas la habitación de Mitchell-

-Cállate Aubrey- le dije dándo un golpe en su hombro.

-Vamos a cenar a las 8:00 a la casa de la nena-

-¿Nena?- sentía una opresión.

-¡Sí, es nuestra nenita, ya sabes, es menor...-

-¡Claro!, vamos a vestirnos, hay que estar presentables-

-¿Para Beca?-

-¡Cállate!-

-¿Y cómo vas con Walden?-

-Bien, es un buen chico, pero no sé-

-¿No es el indicado?-

-Quizás-

-Awww, Chloe está buscando a la personita de su vida-

-¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres insoportable?-

-Sí, muchas veces-

-Deberías seguir esas palabras-

-¡Jamás!-

_**Llegué a mi casa, despidiéndome de Aubrey y saludándo a mamá, subí a mi habitación y me puse a pensar en que ía preocuparme me apariencia, ¡No la veo hace 3 años!, debería disculparme, también saludar a su papá, tal vez invitarla a un pijamda, ó a una fiesta, cualquier cosa. Beca Mitchell volverá a confiar en mí.**_

_**-**_Adiós mamá-dije bajando y saludándo a Aubrey que estaba en su auto.

-¿A donde vas?-

-A cada de **Beca-**

-¿Beca?,¿Rebeca Mitchell?,¿la chica de New york?-

-Ajá-

-¿Qué hace aquí-

-No lo sé, pero hay que recupar el tiempo perdido-dije sonriendo.

-Está molestes a Aubrey, si no pordrían chocar-

-Sí, mamá-

_**Salí de mi casa, saludé a Aubrey y esta comenzó a casa de Beca queda a dos cuadras de la mía, no es tan lejos.**_

-¿Por qué tan pensativa?-preguntó Aubrey.

-¿Cómo estarán todos en New York?-

-Deberías preguntarle a Mitchell-

-Llegamos- dijo Aubrey al instante.

_**Bajamos del auto**_

_**tocamos la puerta...**_

-Pasen-dijo el .

-Hola Señor Mitchell-dijimos Aubrey y yo.

-Hola señoritas, ya está lista la cena, ¿Podrían avisarle a Beca?, está arriba-

-Yo lo hago- dije.

-Claro-

_**Subí a la habitación, estaba Beca durmiendo, con una mezcla que siepre hacía un mezcla de ternura y, no, solo había ternura en esa imágen.**_

_**-**_Beca- le dije moviéndola suavemente.

-Cinco minutos más-dijo moviéndose.

-La cena se enfriará dije tocándole la nariz-

-¿Chloe?- dijo, mientras se ponía un abrigo, hacía frío, mucho frío.

-Sí, ahora vamos a comeré sin tí- dije sonriendo.

-Claro-


	6. Chapter 6

**Si, sé que este fic es uno olvidado, pero YA NO! e.e , Dejen su review y comenten, o…las mato!, okno, o Anna no irá a su casa, your choice.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Esta preciosura de película no me pertenece, si no, este fic estaría reflejado en la pantalla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Walden Bennett"**

-Creí que llegarían más tarde-dijo peinando su cabello.

-Sorprendemos al mundo, Beca- la aludida sonrió.-Ahora a cenar, tú papá se enojará-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Así que ¿Qué te parece Barden, Beca?-preguntó su padre, observando sus ojos.

-Si te digo la verdad, es muy poco interesante, en realidad.

-¿Poco interesante?, te encontraste con tus amigas de la infancia-el tono de el era incrédulo.

-Por eso, seguro contarán cosas que ya supe, cosas sobre chicos, nuevas noticias. No es como si no las conociese, tú mismo lo dijiste, fuimos amigas de la infancia, ya las conozco, cada una de su partículas de existencia-eso hizo reír al mayor.

-Eres una crueldad de persona Beca-dijo Chloe riéndo.

-"No es como si tú fueses como antes"-pensó Beca.

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo, que te carcome.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha sido de por allí, Beca?- preguntó Aubrey.

Como si le hablase a una pared.

-Beca, ¿Estás bien?-la voz de Chloe la quita de sus pensamientos.-Te has desconectado del mundo, por un segundo-La castaña rió y comenzó a comer.

-Pues-tragó su comida-No hay mucho que contar, Aubrey, ¿Recuerdas a Kimmy Jin?-las mayores asintieron-Sigue siendo un asco, lo será toda su vida.

Las tres rieron, pero callaron al ver el ceño fruncido del .

-Lo siento-dijeron las tres, el asintió y levantó los platos para luego marcharse a la cocina.

-Bueno, es mejor subir, Y COMENTAR NUESTRAS COSAS EN PAZ- gritó la castaña, para luego subir las escaleras.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿En serio te parecemos poco interesantes?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Si.

-¡Si!

-Si.

-S…-la voz de Aubrey las interrumpió.

-Paren su estúpida pelea de "si" y continuemos hablando, como personas normales, o te juro que las golpearé con tú computadora-Beca la miró incrédula-No es broma Mitchell.

-Lo siento-

-Muy bien, ahora, a hablar de cosas de…-la voz de Aubrey fue interrumpida por el incesante timbre.

Beca gritando un "ya voy" junto con Chloe y Aubrey, la persona que estaba allí no soportaba esperar, ¿Qué le costaba aguardar unos segundos?, no es como si fuese muy importante, pero, el personaje detrás de la puerta lo creía así.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo abriendo la puerta furiosa por el insaciable timbre.

-¡Dónde está Chloe!- gritó un chico de cabello castaño, corto, el típico chico popular, con una nuez en vez de cerebro que no sabe que es 2x2.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Quién eres?-

-Walden Bennett, novio de Chloe, la busqué en su casa y no estaba ¿Dónde está?- ok, ese chico estaba ciego, Chloe se había ocultado detrás de la escalera, le hacía señas a la castaña para que no la descubriera, creo que no le agradaba su presencia.

-Aquí no está inútil-el chico frunció el ceño, luego salió por la puerta.

Suspiró "¿Ese inútil es el novio de Chloe?"-pensó para luego alejarse hacia Chloe, SU Chloe.

Walden: david cade.


	7. Walden Bennett

**Si, sé que este fic es uno olvidado, pero YA NO! e.e , Dejen su review y comenten, o…las mato!, okno, o Anna no irá a su casa, your choice.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Esta preciosura de película no me pertenece, si no, este fic estaría reflejado en la pantalla.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: "Walden Bennett"**

-Creí que llegarían más tarde-dijo peinando su cabello.

-Sorprendemos al mundo, Beca- la aludida sonrió.-Ahora a cenar, tú papá se enojará-

-0-0-0-0-0-

-Así que ¿Qué te parece Barden, Beca?-preguntó su padre, observando sus ojos.

-Si te digo la verdad, es muy poco interesante, en realidad.

-¿Poco interesante?, te encontraste con tus amigas de la infancia-el tono de el era incrédulo.

-Por eso, seguro contarán cosas que ya supe, cosas sobre chicos, nuevas noticias. No es como si no las conociese, tú mismo lo dijiste, fuimos amigas de la infancia, ya las conozco, cada una de su partículas de existencia-eso hizo reír al mayor.

-Eres una crueldad de persona Beca-dijo Chloe riéndo.

-"No es como si tú fueses como antes"-pensó Beca.

Silencio. Un silencio incómodo, que te carcome.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ha sido de por allí, Beca?- preguntó Aubrey.

Como si le hablase a una pared.

-Beca, ¿Estás bien?-la voz de Chloe la quita de sus pensamientos.-Te has desconectado del mundo, por un segundo-La castaña rió y comenzó a comer.

-Pues-tragó su comida-No hay mucho que contar, Aubrey, ¿Recuerdas a Kimmy Jin?-las mayores asintieron-Sigue siendo un asco, lo será toda su vida.

Las tres rieron, pero callaron al ver el ceño fruncido del .

-Lo siento-dijeron las tres, el asintió y levantó los platos para luego marcharse a la cocina.

-Bueno, es mejor subir, Y COMENTAR NUESTRAS COSAS EN PAZ- gritó la castaña, para luego subir las escaleras.

-0-0-0-0-0-

-¿En serio te parecemos poco interesantes?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-Sí.

-¿Sí?

-Si.

-¡Si!

-Si.

-S…-la voz de Aubrey las interrumpió.

-Paren su estúpida pelea de "si" y continuemos hablando, como personas normales, o te juro que las golpearé con tú computadora-Beca la miró incrédula-No es broma Mitchell.

-Lo siento-

-Muy bien, ahora, a hablar de cosas de…-la voz de Aubrey fue interrumpida por el incesante timbre.

Beca gritando un "ya voy" junto con Chloe y Aubrey, la persona que estaba allí no soportaba esperar, ¿Qué le costaba aguardar unos segundos?, no es como si fuese muy importante, pero, el personaje detrás de la puerta lo creía así.

-¿Qué demonios?-dijo abriendo la puerta furiosa por el insaciable timbre.

-¡Dónde está Chloe!- gritó un chico de cabello castaño, corto, el típico chico popular, con una nuez en vez de cerebro que no sabe que es 2x2.

-¿Disculpa?, ¿Quién eres?-

-Walden Bennett, novio de Chloe, la busqué en su casa y no estaba ¿Dónde está?- ok, ese chico estaba ciego, Chloe se había ocultado detrás de la escalera, le hacía señas a la castaña para que no la descubriera, creo que no le agradaba su presencia.

-Aquí no está inútil-el chico frunció el ceño, luego salió por la puerta.

Suspiró "¿Ese inútil es el novio de Chloe?"-pensó para luego alejarse hacia Chloe, SU Chloe.

Walden: david cade.


End file.
